


The Fall of New Overwatch.

by Terx2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terx2/pseuds/Terx2
Summary: Peace. Sometimes Reyes could stomach that word. Being back at work after while tended to do that. After everything that happened at the Talon headquarters, he expected a court martial, jail time or even the death penalty. But to be welcomed back and reform Overwatch with veterans to raise the next generation of heroes. He barely thought it would last. He was right...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be updated overtime.
> 
> Update 30th May: I was meant to post chapter 2 far earlier but I got a bit ahead and wrote another chapter which both where lost due to corruption :( Meaning I had to rewrite majority of chapter 2 and lost chapter 3. However you can expect chapter 3 by late June.

The night sky in Rialto seemed like every other night. Brickwork clashing with street lights and the night sky. Forming shadows around every corner and the silence of the night as the citizens slept. Except for one man.

Sprinting down back alleys, en-eased breathing and sweat pouring down his face as if he ran for hours. The black and red hooded tracksuit clinged to him tightly as a voiced call out to the man.

"Gabriel. Gabriel? Where are you?" the voice was female, emanating from the shadows. Striking down the lights with shadow tendrils, then moving with such inhuman ferocity under the cloak of darkness pursuing the man.

The hooded Gabriel quickly turned the corner and dived behind a parked car, he crouched down hoping he could regain some of his energy. 

"Gabriel why did you betray me? We had a deal. Don't you remember? You wanted someone to hear you." the voice trying it's best to sound empathetic. 

Poking his head up to see into the rear view mirror of the car Gabriel got a clear look of his pursuer. It was Moira. Stepping from out the shadowed back alley and into the street lights surrounded by parked cars.

But not how he last remembered her. Moira's body glowed with a pulsating purple aura. Her skin looked pale and her eyes didn't seem right.

"Come on Gabe. This has gone on long enough." she asserted with a bitter tone. She watched the vehicles like a hawk, waiting to detect the slightest of movements to strike.

Gabriel was running out of options as he held his breathe. Then he couldn't believe his eyes, a family left it's front door open, two cars up from him. Was this deliberate he thought? did Moira set a trap? would Moira see him if he made a break for it?

Gabriel braced his hands for what he was going to do. Gabriel smashed the car window with his strength, setting off the blaring alarm. He broke into a sprint as he heard Moira shrieking like a Banshee behind him. 

"Almost there!" he kept thinking to himself. As he got within arms reach of the door it slammed into his face drawing blood. Moira had pulled it shut with some type of psychokinesis. She raised her left hand and it pulled Gabriel towards her.

She turned his body to face her then tightened her grip around his neck with her left hand. "So Gabe. Back to where it all began." looking into her eyes Gabriel knew what was different, they were both red and soulless.

"I knew we shouldn't have hired you..." He tried to say more but her grip was clamming down on his throat. Moira raise her right hand to his chest mere inches away and began using her biotic grasp. Pulling at the mans heart trying to pull it out from his body.

The pain was unimaginable to Gabe. Blood started to pour from his mouth as Moira kept tugging his heart. As his vision began to dim, he noticed her left are was as twisted and deformed as her right arm.

Gabriel remembered Moira's philosophy behind her augmented hands 'One hand gives, the other one takes.' looking at them now and the state Moira was in they screamed 'Take, take, take.' 

Moira smiled as she tugged on Gabriel's heart through his tracksuit. Then with a pull of her hand it was ripped out. Gabriel let out the loudest scream he could.

Thrust back into the waking world he grabbed his bedside lamp and chucked it at the wall as he opened his eyes. Still sweating profusely and his heart rate high, it took him a minute to get his breathing back to a steady pace.

"God damn nightmares again." he tried reaffirming himself it was all a dream. A buzz came from his bed side communicator displaying the name Jack Morrison. "What do you want now?" Gabriel asked as he pressed it to go to speaker.

"This is Reyes here." Gabriel said standing to his feet and approaching his wardrobe.

"You might want to get moving. Higher ups don't like it when a Strike Commander is late for a meeting." Jack said sounding like he was in tightened mood today.

"I'll be down in a minute." as Gabriel shuffled through all his black clothes till at the end lied his blue strike commander uniform. He began to put it on.

"I heard a loud noise up in your room, is everything alright?" Jack's voice still coming through the communicator.

"Broke a lamp." Gabriel said, nearly starting to chuckle. "Why'd you break a lamp?" Jack replied nearly started to laugh. "Same nightmares again." Gabriel replied.

"After the meeting you should see Angela. I'm sure she can give you something to treat those bad dreams." Jack's tone became more serious. "You also need to buy your own lamps from now on Reyes." Gabriel slid on his boots and tightened the laces.

Grabbing the communicator he turned off speaker and brought it up to his mouth. "Will do Commander Morrison." he said before hanging up abruptly. He tightened his communicator into it's metal holder around his arm and opened the door to his suite.

Looking back on the writing overhead read his name. Gabriel Reyes, given how long he called himself 'Reaper' it felt weird going back to his mundane name. But it was best not having the name of terrorist agent roaming the halls, it might make people uneasy working for him.


	2. New Rules

Gabriel Reyes began walking from his suite to the elevator. He felt it was easier to sleep at work because his home and family life was near none existent. 

After stepping into the Elevator at the end of the hall, Reyes felt a chill inside it. The elevator always seemed colder when Mei was around, but she was no where to be seen. Must of missed her he thought.

It didn't matter as he didn't want to be late for the the meeting. He presses the button to go onto the floor where the meeting was being held, then is abruptly stopped after two floors.

The doors slid open and Jack Morrison was seen standing there in his buttoned up formal uniform and neatly combed white hair. Reyes looking at him realize how under dressed he was by comparison, his outfit wasn't not ironed, he wasn't wearing his formal uniform and he was slouching over still sweating a little from his recurring nightmare.

"Reyes you look terrible." Jack said bluntly as he stepped into the elevator. "I've felt worse Jack." was all he could reply with. As the doors close behind Jack, as he turned around to face the elevator display. "Well you seem good enough to remember which floor we should be on." Jack said while cracking a smile.

Reyes tried straightening up and wiping the sweat off his face as the elevator climbed "So what's this about now?" Reyes said as the two men stepped out of the elevator.

"This is about funding and keeping the UN on our side Reyes and in order to do that, we must give full transparency. That's why our headquarters also acts as a Museum." Jack said with Reyes walking beside him. "This is to prevent another Blackwatch from happening." Jack said stopping in the middle of the hallway to scowl at Reyes.

"Isn't it normally Winston who attends these meetings instead of me? Why the sudden change?" Reyes said trying to divert the subject as they both approached the door. Jack took a deep breathe with his hand clenching onto the door "Because Winston doesn't want to be around faces he doesn't recognize. He said it's also good for you to take on some responsibility." Jack opened the door "Look we can chat more about this after..." 

"You are both rather early?" questioned a tall man in a suit sitting at the table. Scattered on the table was dossiers of past Overwatch missions detailing events plus eye witness reports. His omnic assistant as his side writing down everything being said. "I'm the Minster of Defense. Adrian Nicaea." the man stood up revealing his limbs were made of hard light. Pretty cutting edge stuff if a little unsettling.

Jack stepped passed Reyes who was hesitated to shake the mans hand. "Strike Commander Morrison Sir. Attending our meeting will be Strike Commander Reyes who's filling in for Winston and Doctor Angela Ziegler of the medical wing." he said already waving his hand to where she was sitting.

Angela was already sitting in the meeting room quietly, she was much earlier then them both and it gave time for her to read. She turned and waved at the both, giving a small smile. 

Reyes then stepped forward to shake the mans hand. It felt weird to him like he was touching a phantom, as he noticed looking through Adrian's near transparent hand. Adrian pulled away after Reyes kept holding a bit too long for his comfort.

"With pleasantries out of the way and since everyone is here. We might as well start the meeting." Adrian said as his hands waved advising the others to sit. The windows shining light into the room dimmed to a black and a faint light overhead illuminated. Angela was the first to speak "Overwatch needs more funding towards the medical division. The funding can go a long way to.." 

"A very noble cause Doctor, but I have questions of my own that need addressing." Adrian interrupted, pushing away some of the dossiers, one of them reading 'Null Sector'. "With the shutdown of Talon and it's operations, you've seemingly came in and assimilated most of it's assets. Am I correct on that assumption?" 

Angela adjusted her composure after feeling rudely interrupted. "Overwatch only took small parts of Talon infrastructure. To protect the innocent workers and to prevent a global financial collapse if an exposure or a power vacuum occurred. Vishkar being one of them."

Adrian grabbed one of the dossiers from the table and started opening it "Yes, this Sanjay fellow. Whatever happened to him?" he said while quickly reading through paragraphs of text. "The Third Doomfist killed him." Jack said bluntly "Killed over a mere disagreement. That's what Akande's testimony says anyway." the room went quiet, with only the sound of typing from the omnic heard. It stopped and looked around waiting for someone else to talk. 

Reyes decided to speak up "Our engineer wing is greatly improved with there help." "Really?" Adrian questioned. Reyes started to smile, he could tell Adrian liked what he was hearing "Satya Vaswani and her research into hardlight manipulation boasts we can have a global defense grid to shield Earth from any projected meteor showers." 

"So we can skip the next catastrophe unlike the dinosaurs. I like that. Any other outperforming workers from the lot?" Adrain said bluntly while stroking his chin at that idea. Jack was quick to speak up like an eager student answering the teacher "There's another worker who's working on sonic technology that was developed by his father. To create healing soundwaves to help out smaller communities and emergency services. His name is Lúcio." 

"Alright you've all made your point. Ms Ziegler I'll put in a good word to get your funding, I'm sorry too if I came off as rude. But now, when can I meet these two?" Adrian commented, he looked around waiting for a response but the three of them just nervously looked at each other. "Well you see, those two don't get along well in the workplace. It's gotten to the point where we have to spread out their work schedules so they don't run into each other even accidentally." Reyes said nervously remembering the last outburst those two had where Lúcio started skating on the walls fleeing for his life. Adrian stood up and turned to face the omnic typing "I will inspect these engineering sectors and will report the progress made thus far. Angela Ziegler has made a request for more funding and I agree with her proposal. Jack Morrision will accompany me to these engineering sights and I'll have my report ready tomorrow." Jack just hanged his head down and Reyes just quietly snickered at him, the thought of Jack missing out on his lunch made it all the more better. "I Adrian Nicaea declare this meeting adjourned." The omnic finished typing that sentence and the lights turned off and the windows tinted back to normal. 

Outside of the meeting Jack walked up to Reyes "I'm not comfortable doing this. Can't you just go with him?" Jack tilted his head back to Adrian in the distance talking to the omnic accompanying him. "Sorry Jack, gotta have a word with the doc." Reyes said pointing to Angela who was heading into the elevator "Later." Reyes walked away shrugging before breaking into a sprint to catch up with Angela. "Hey hold the door!" he shouted to her, Angela pressed her hand on the doors to trigger the warning and have them open. "Yes Reyes?" she said with a concerned look on her face. "Got anyway to fit me into your schedule?" Reyes said. "I have patients that need attending to first, but you can come by later." Angela let her hand go from the door. "Wait wait wait!" Reyes said panicking as the door started to close quickly. Reyes put his hand onto the door, using a small fraction of his shadow powers to make his fingers solid yet intangible to pull back the door. "I forgot to ask, how's Amélie doing?"

"Come by later and you can see how she's doing." Angela said smiling "She will be happy to see you." with that cleared from his chest Reyes pulled his hand away and let the doors closed, he'd take the next one.


End file.
